


Sombra's Talon Daily Life Part 2

by Ryodin01



Series: Of Hackers and Gamers [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Slight blackmail, Sombra and Widow stalk their girlfriends., story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryodin01/pseuds/Ryodin01
Summary: Sombra tells the story of her how of a particular moment in her free time





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been rewriting this over and over since part 1. Still not one hundred percent happy, but I never am. Enjoy what I think is rewrite number 12.

Sombra spent the better half of her days Talon hacking into various organizations and stealing and using the info she. It was all she did before and there was no reason to stop now. When her and started dated she of course took time out of her busy schedule (she literally dropped everything) to spend with her. This however, didn’t change much in her daily life. She just worked with Hana in her thoughts and her livestream in the background for when she wanted to mess with her. The real change didn’t happen until towards the end of her employment with Talon. When she spent most of her just thinking about Hana. So much so, Widowmaker had to finally step in.

“Sombra, I would like a word with you” She said. They were in Sombra’s usual Los Muertos hideout in Dorado.

“ _Qué deseas?_ I’m busy.” Sombra was watching one of Hana’s livestreams.

“This is about your obsession with that Overwatch agent, D.Va.”

“I don’t have an obsession. Besides, wasn’t I asked to keep an eye on Overwatch’s activities?” As she said this she started typing away at something.

Widow approached her and stared at what she was suddenly working on. “What are you doing?”

“Making a donation” She answered quickly.

“You don’t have any money.”

“Talon won’t mind if I borrow some funds.”

Widow rubbed her temples in frustration. “And how does making a donation help you keep an eye on them?”

Sombra shrugged and sat back in her chair.

“Sombra this is getting ridiculous. You’ve been doing but stalking the girl for months. I can’t keep covering for you on missions either.”

Sombra turn her attention away from the stream and straight at Widowmaker. “You’ve been watching me on missions too?!”

“Don’t say that like you didn’t know.”

“I didn’t know you were watching me on missions! I figured you’d be too busy killing people or pretending to fight with the Brit!” Memories of all the times her and Hana were together on missions ran across her mind. What moments between them had she seen?

Widow grabbed Sombra by her chin and forcefully turned her to meet her gaze. “The point I’m trying to make is that more time you spend watching her, the more I trouble you cause from your distractions.”

“Like your one to talk” Sombra retorted. “I distinctly remember times when you and Tracer were so busy flirting that you ended failing missions. That mention that month you actually stalked her. At least what I’m doing is just watching a public livestream.”

Widowmaker turned away at the accusation. “It was surveillance.”

They both remained silent for a minute until they both sighed.

“We have it bad don’t we Amé?”

“ _Oui_.” Widow sat on an empty space on Sombra’s desk. “We cannot fool Talon forever. They were suspicious of both us the first place.”

Sombra let out a small laugh. “ _Habla por ti mismo._ They won’t find anything on me.”

“Oh? And if one day they capture the girl? What will you do then?”

Sombra wanted to reply, but the thought alone stopped her in tracks. Just the thought of what Talon would do to Hana made sick. Widowmaker was a cold reminder of what they could do to her.

“It is a very real possibility Sombra. We can’t always be there to save them should the worst happen.” Widowmaker tried to hide, but it was clear she feared the thought.

Sombra pushed the thought out of her head. Immediately following it was another one however, the one she always kept in the back of her mind.

“What if we leave” she asked, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Widowmaker laughed. “Talon will never let us go. They would kill us first.”

“You happen to be talking to an expert at disappearing” Sombra turned back to her desk and begin typing away at something. “Trust me, _mi amiga._ Fooling Talon will be easy.”

 

 

“You know the rest from there” Sombra said to Hana.

Hana sat listening to the story quietly. “I don’t see why that was so embarrassing to tell me.”

“I left and then helped bring down a world-wide criminal organization just because I wanted to be together with you.” Sombra blushed lightly. “It’s not exactly a reason I want to advertise.”

“Come on. What’s so hard about letting people know how much you love me?” Hana moved to Sombra’s lap and gave her a hug.

“That story is never to leave this house!”

“Fine, fine, I won’t tell anyone.” Hana promised. “I do want something in exchange for my silence though.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow.

“From now on, I expected to full, detailed answers when I have a question about your past.” Hana continued.

“I can’t exactly tell you everything _chica._ ” Sombra replied.

“Think they will make a good story at the next Overwatch meeting?”

Sombra raised an eyebrow. “Are you blackmailing me?”

“Yes” Hana answered nonchalantly, laying her head against Sombra’s chest.

Sombra could only laugh at the irony.

“I’m a bad influence on you.” She as she laid her head against Hana’s.

Of course, they both know that story will never leave that room.


End file.
